


kinktober 2019 - day 22

by birdginia, mondegreened (Mondegreen)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eroticized Self-Loathing, Grooming, Kotomine Shirou AU, M/M, Multi, The Kotogil Fuck Couch, Threesome, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/mondegreened
Summary: Father Kotomine's friend is too loud, too colorful. His fashion sense, which Shirou would not usually consider himself any kind of judge of, is terrible. He drinks too much. He’s rude, disrespectful of the sanctity of the Fuyuki Church as a holy place of reflection.And he’s toofamiliarwith Father Kotomine.





	kinktober 2019 - day 22

**Author's Note:**

> quick notes:
> 
> 1\. "kotomine shirou" here has nothing to do with amakusa, it's the au where shirou was adopted by kirei instead of kiritsugu, in case that's not clear  
2\. i wrote shirou to be about 14-15 here but nothing is specific so feel free to interpret to your personal comfort  
3\. i gave this to my betawife and they hacked it apart and wrote over 600 words of the final product so they get co-credit as well as an kiss.
> 
> betawife's note:
> 
> ginny was gonna throw this out before i rewrote it so i guess if you like it i accept donations of idol worship and if you don't like it go complain to them. 士ョタ rights

Shirou doesn’t like Father Kotomine’s friend.

He’s too loud, too colorful. His fashion sense, which Shirou would not usually consider himself any kind of judge of, is terrible. He drinks too much. He’s rude, disrespectful of the sanctity of the Fuyuki Church as a holy place of reflection. 

And he’s too _familiar_ with Father Kotomine.

He talks too close to Father Kotomine’s ear, puts his arm around Father Kotomine’s broad shoulders too freely. He smiles like he knows things about Father Kotomine that Shirou can’t even hope to guess.

Shirou even sees him use the basement door—which _Shirou’s_ certainly never been allowed to do. _You’ve been there before,_ Father Kotomine told him once, _when you were younger. You’ll be allowed in again when your training is finished._

He doesn’t confront Father Kotomine about it. Shirou has never questioned his guardian’s judgment before, so why should he now, over nothing but a few uneasy feelings about someone who’s said he’ll only be staying for a week or so? He trusts Father Kotomine.

But he does keep a close eye on the man. Just in case he decides to cause Father Kotomine any problems.

It’s only a few nights into the stranger’s visit when Shirou hears the noises. He’s finishing his evening chores, tidying up the sanctuary, when there’s a strange sound down the hall, followed by what are definitely soft voices. Father Kotomine’s friend had been in one of the back rooms, last Shirou had checked, and he’d thought Father Kotomine himself had already gone to bed.

Shirou heads down the hallway quietly, listening closely. He definitely hears conversation, but something else, too—something that becomes clearer the closer he gets. He recognizes the sound of skin slapping against skin, something he’s grown used to in the last few years, since—

“…expect it of you, Kirei,” are the first words Shirou can make out as he gets closer to the door. “Growing a soft heart?”

“You of all people should know the answer to that,” he hears Father Kotomine’s voice say, and Shirou presses his ear close to the doorframe. “No, he’s simply something else to keep me occupied.”

“_Occupied_, hmm?” The man who’s far overstayed his welcome laughs, like he’s genuinely delighted by an unexpected joke. Shirou hates the sound instantly. “I can see how he looks at you. _Occupied_, indeed.”

Father Kotomine laughs too, and the sound becomes a sharp gasp as the noises get faster.

Shirou’s face burns hot all the way to his ears. He knows what’s happening, of course; he isn’t a child anymore. (At least, that’s what Father Kotomine had told him, the first time.)

He doesn’t want to open the door. He _shouldn’t_ open the door, anyway, he hasn’t been given permission to bother Father Kotomine’s _guest_ and it’s a sin to eavesdrop. But he needs to see it for himself, to know for sure that Father Kotomine is doing what he’d said was just between the two of them, so he slowly turns the knob and pushes the door open as far as he’s willing to risk, until he can see—

Father Kotomine, on his back, one leg over his friend’s shoulder as the golden-haired stranger fucks him into the couch. One hand is practically under the couch, bracing himself so he’s pulling at the frame and making it scrape harshly against the floor. The other hand is on his cock, stroking himself almost casually.

“Gilgamesh,” Father Kotomine sighs, and that must be his friend’s name, because the man smiles and leans down to kiss Father Kotomine on the mouth.

The pit of Shirou’s stomach is ice cold. He doesn’t want to look at this, doesn’t want to think about all the times Father Kotomine held him in his lap and told him that this was their secret, that this was something only the two of them shared.

Father Kotomine looks… beautiful, laid out like this, his muscled chest rising and falling as Gilgamesh takes him, his eyes half-closed in lazy enjoyment. He looks like a saint in ecstasy, and Shirou realizes miserably that he’s always been too selfishly focused on his own pleasure when Father Kotomine touches him. If this was what Father Kotomine wanted, Shirou should have _known_, should have given it to him. He could have seen this sight before and he was too stupid to think to look, and now the looking makes him feel disgusting.

But he can’t bring himself to shut the door and leave.

“Ah, Kirei—” Gilgamesh says, and looks Shirou directly in the eye. “It seems we have a guest.”

Shirou jumps and rushes to close the door, grateful at least for the chance to escape, but he hears Father Kotomine’s laugh again and his hand stalls on the doorknob. He’s only rarely heard Father Kotomine laugh like that, even in all the years he’s lived at the church. “Shirou,” Father Kotomine says, a smile obvious in his voice. “Come in.”

He can’t disobey his guardian.

Gilgamesh doesn’t stop moving even as Shirou steps inside, still thrusting into Father Kotomine hard and fast. Shirou finally tears his eyes away, locking his gaze on the floor.

“What’s wrong, boy?” Gilgamesh asks. “You’ve never seen your father take it from someone else before, is that it?”

The back of Shirou’s neck prickles, hot and unpleasant.

“Look at me,” Gilgamesh says—commands, like he’s not used to being disobeyed.

Shirou looks. Not at Gilgamesh, but back at Father Kotomine.

“Kirei’s been taking my cock since before you lived here, you know,” Gilgamesh continues, rolling his hips in a suddenly slow drag that pulls another holy moan from Father Kotomine’s mouth. “Oh, he used to be a dull lover, but I taught him well.” He smiles at Shirou, all teeth. “Is he teaching you, now?”

“Yes,” Shirou says quietly, and Gilgamesh laughs.

“Come and show me what he’s taught you, then,” Gilgamesh says, beckoning him over.

Shirou doesn’t move.

“Disobedient brat, isn’t he?”

“No, he’s very good for me,” Father Kotomine says. “He simply doesn’t recognize your authority.”

Gilgamesh scowls, but Father Kotomine keeps smiling at him. Teasing. Something in Shirou’s chest feels tight.

Father Kotomine turns to him. “Come here now, Shirou.”

Shirou takes a few steps closer, obeying but unsure of what to do, until Father Kotomine takes his hand off his cock and says, “Go ahead, show him.”

Shirou doesn’t want to _do_ this, not with this stranger in the room too, doing things to the Father that Shirou’s never even considered doing. He wishes Gilgamesh had never come to Fuyuki. But he knows better than to disobey.

And anyway, he’s never really hated doing it with his mouth. He kneels before the two of them and leans forward to put his mouth around Father Kotomine, taking him slowly, the way he was taught. The angle’s a little more awkward than he’s used to, but the sigh of satisfaction he hears is the same, and it makes a happy little thrill run down his back. Shirou has always liked being useful.

(Maybe he’s even more useful than Gilgamesh. He hopes so.)

Father Kotomine is rough with him, pushing his head down and pulling his hair more than usual, not even trying to adjust his angle when the head of his cock hits the back of Shirou’s throat. Shirou nearly chokes trying to accommodate him, hot tears filling his eyes. It’s not as if he’s never been used hard, but Father Kotomine doesn’t tell Shirou how good it feels, or how well he’s doing, and Shirou wonders if this is Gilgamesh’s fault, or his own. He tries to do better, opening up his throat and using his tongue the best he can, but Father Kotomine only keeps fucking his face harder until he comes down Shirou’s throat, leaving Shirou gagging helplessly, coughing up what he can’t swallow onto Father Kotomine’s stomach.

“Look what a mess you’ve made,” Gilgamesh says, grabbing Shirou painfully by the hair and shoving his face into the mess. “Aren’t you going to clean him up?”

Shirou wants to snap at him, to push against his orders, but Father Kotomine’s laughter catches him off-guard again. It sounds so _soft_, genuine and familiar, and—maybe Gilgamesh is someone Shirou should listen to, after all.

He dutifully licks Father Kotomine clean, swallowing everything he hadn’t managed to the first time, waiting for Father Kotomine’s comforting hand on his head. But when he’s finished, Gilgamesh pushes him to the side, nearly knocking Shirou full to the ground as he grips Father Kotomine’s hips tight and starts moving faster. 

Shirou doesn’t look back up, but he hears the sound of Gilgamesh moaning and his movements stuttering to a stop.

Shirou realizes, abruptly, that he’s squirming, moving his hips in little unconscious circles, his dick fully hard and obvious in his pants. He wants to ask Father Kotomine to touch him, to take care of him, but he’s consumed with the thought of Gilgamesh seeing it, invading another moment, taking away one more thing that’s supposed to be special.

So he gets to his feet, watching, silently begging for Father Kotomine to ask him to stay. He waits pathetically for Father Kotomine to tell him he’s done well. One hand comes up to nervously play with the cross around his neck—and maybe Father Kotomine will notice and scold him for that, doesn’t Shirou know by now that that’s a bad habit, he’ll have to be punished again—

Father Kotomine does not acknowledge him. Father Kotomine does not even look at him. His face is buried in Gilgamesh’s shoulder, kissing, biting, whispering.

Shirou forces his feet to move and bolts from the room.

He thinks he hears one of them laughing behind him. Maybe both.


End file.
